happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haunted Rhapsody
Haunted Rhapsody is fan episode for Halloween by Emilioalzamora20 (his fourth episode). Plot Lime, Dandy, Chroma and Trippy are playing baseball, while the weather is cloudy with dark sky. Near the apple tree, Dandy tries to throw a small ball, hitting Lime. Trippy catches the ball, then catches another from Chroma a little while after hitting a small ball. Dandy throws a small ball, which is hit by Lime, but, it flies far away. The small ball flies into the haunted house, which is large. As Lime accidentally did it, Lime has to enter the big haunted house. Behind the door, there are many rooms, which are dirty. Lime is confused which room the small ball entered. Lime tries to be brave and enters the room where a small ball is assumed to be there. The song "Haunted Rhapsody" (artist: Architect ft. Jasmine Nii) begins to play. Lime is walking up the stairs first in the middle of the darkness, when a door opened. There's no small ball, so he's looking for another door, to no avail. Suddenly, the ghosts come, who chase down anyone who dares to enter the large haunted house. The ghosts are throwing knives, but Lime falls down, dodging it. Shooting nails at the ghosts, Lime enters a room, failed to hit. So, the ghosts throw a chair, but the surprised Lime shouts because of mice and jumps, dodging it. Lime sees the thrown chair. There is a ghost approaching, so Lime runs, even though Lime can not see ghosts. Lime runs fast into the third floor, without realizing that there is a broken floor, so he falls. After waking up from being unconscious, Lime finds some small balls. Lime sees the window. Turns out Dandy and Trippy are still there, when the music stops. Trippy and Chroma leave Dandy because it's taking too long, but they get struck by lightning. Trippy and Chroma are dead, charred, causing Dandy to panic. Then the music starts. Lime tries to find a way out, opening a door. Lime does not know where the way out. There are still ghosts. The ghosts are throwing guitars. Lime sees piggy banks, taking them while ducking, causing the guitars fail to hit him. The ghosts throw the piano, while there is a coin falling, so Lime takes it while ducking, dodging it again. Lime hears the piano sound, so he runs. Lime finally finds a way out while running, but the ghosts are there again, dropping cabinets, but Lime is finally hit and dies, while the music finished. The ball happens to be launched far in the process, and finally hits Dandy's face, killing him. Mole comes to take the apples that have fallen from the tree. Mole takes a small ball, which is obviously not an apple. Mole then goes into a big haunted house, which he does not realize. After entering the large haunted house, Mole eventually dies. Moral Life is beautiful. Goofs *Trippy's star marking is missing. *Dandy's tail is missing. *As shown in the known screenshot, Lime's expression is not angry, but a little afraid. It's due to his hair. Deaths *Lime dies after getting crushed by the falling cabinets by ghosts. *Chroma and Trippy are killed by lightning. (debatable) *Dandy's face is hit by a thrown small ball. *Mole died in the haunted house (not shown). Trivia *This is first (fourth) Halloween episode by Emilioalzamora20. *The ghosts featured are Ghost Skunk, The Ghost and Watts. *Jackson hides in the apple tree. *''Haunted Rhapsody'' is a name of a song. *To listen to the song Haunted Rhapsody, click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjxhY-ln6oY *During the Haunted Rhapsody song, there is a part of the song that sounds like "Chestnut". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular